A Slice of Reality Drabble
by lulunabo
Summary: Complete, so to speak. Drabble where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are thrown into a different parallel world were Team 7 has not been broken by Orochimaru yet. This is just a slice of basically fluff. WARNINGS: Narusasu and fluff


Notes: So a plot bunny once again found it's way into my head, and since its there, I thought I'd share the little tidbit. I'm not sure if this will ever become part of a larger story. The premise is that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are thrown into a parallel world, which they need to help save before returning back to their own home. In this world, they meet younger, alternate versions of themselves. Older Sasuke did go to Orochimaru, but returned because of Naruto. In fact, the older Naruto and Sasuke are lovers. Now Sakura and Sasuke both end up in Konoha. The only reason that their story is believed is because Sasuke has the sharingan for one, and also the Hokages have kept a top secret that other worlds do exist, and this is only to be revealed in times of crisis. Naruto, however, is missing.

And so we have a handsome, older version of Sasuke that younger Sakura crushes on, while younger Sasuke and Naruto remain as they were from canon.

The scene: Several nin have gone out to eat. Younger Sasuke stole younger Naruto's wallet as a prank.

* * *

The younger Naruto fumbled with his wallet, before it fell to the ground. He gave the younger Sasuke, who smirked at him, a glare.

"Thanks a lot, bastard!"

"Your welcome, moron," replied the younger Sasuke.

The older Sasuke bent down to pick up the fallen wallet and a chain with a simple, silver ring slipped from underneath his shirt. As he stood up, he slipped it back underneath, then handed younger Naruto's wallet back.

Younger Sakura couldn't help but squeal in her head. A ring! Only something precious like a wedding ring could make someone as cool as Sasuke wear it wherever he went. That meant he was married, and surely he married her alter. However, when she glanced at her older alter, she could not see a ring anywhere. This only deterred her a little. If Sasuke hid his, then Sakura must hide hers as well.

She couldn't believe how lucky her older self was! Older Sasuke wore a uniform very similar to his younger counterpart, however the shirt did not have a huge collar, nor was it quite as baggy. It outlined the shape of his body. His body appeared more like one suited for a dancer: somewhat slim but muscled. His pants were, unfortunately, baggy and only tightened at the ankle. What surprised Sakura in addition to discovering the ring, this Sasuke had his right ear pierced with a simple stud. Most nin avoided jewelry of such times for fear they'd be ripped out.

"Thanks," said the young Naruto reluctantly. Before any more words could be uttered, screams filled the air, and the words 'monsters' could be heard.

The elder nin didn't waste time, running towards the source of the disturbance.

"Stay together," yelled Kakashi to his team.

Monsters of all shapes terrorized the town. Younger Sakura felt she had walked into some weird fairy tale where dinosaurs still roamed, but so did dragons.

The older alters wasted no time fighting, Sakura with knives and, to the surprise of a few, Sasuke with chakrams. They used their weapons as if they were extensions of themselves, flowing from one monster to the next.

"Sakura!" came the cry, and she turned just in time to see one of the creatures' claws coming towards her. She could not move fast enough, but someone else did.

A sword swung quickly, severing claw from the rest of the body before the person turned to finish off the creature. With one swing, he killed the being.

"About time," said the older Sasuke.

Sakura, for once, could not take her eyes off of a person who was not Sasuke.

His blonde hair was still messy, but longer. His eyes were the same blue. However, he was broader than Sasuke and a few good inches taller. All baby fat was gone. He wore a black, sleeveless tunic that could not hide the muscles, and belts criss-crossed over his chest. His pants were simple baggy, black pants. Over all this was a long, but thin overcoat that also was black, except for the orange flames at the bottom. The broadsword he had used was cleaned, then slide back into the sheath on his back. Younger Sakura noticed a stud in this Naruto's left ear.

"Sorry I'm late," said the elder.

"It took you long enough," said the older Sakura, acting as if she were angry, but did not hide the smile on her face.

"You know how it is. Thrown into a different realm, meet a few monsters here and there…completely normal delays."

The younger members of Team 7 watched the exchange quietly. The older Sasuke snorted.

"Are you injured in any way?" asked the older Sasuke, walking towards Naruto.

"I'm fine. Just a few scraps and bruises. I'm glad I came in time to do some good here…"

If the older Naruto was going to say more, nobody knew, because at that moment, Sasuke gently pulled him into a quick kiss. Younger Sakura's jaw dropped. She heard a small squeak from the younger Naruto and a sharp intake of air from Sasuke.

She could not hear what the two said, but she could see their lips move, a small smile gracing their lips as they stood close to each other. The older Naruto then leaned down and kissed Sasuke again.

The younger Sakura turned to her alter, who didn't look at all perturbed by the display of affection between her two teammates.

"Y-you're not married to Sasuke?" asked the younger.

Sakura looked at her, and to her utter shock, began to laugh loudly.


End file.
